Four Brothers
by nkowlifelight
Summary: Can four brothers "close shut the jaws of Oblivion"?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Burcan Dergius, my brothers are Stenar, Leonde, and Andreus. Our father's name is Rufinu, and our mother's is Redaria. Our parent's were members of the Anvil Fighter's Guild, so naturally when Stenar, Leonde, and I turned fourteen we had to join the guild(Andreus was only 13 at the time) and were trained by our parents, Azzan, Llensi Llaram, Rhano, and Rufrius VInicius. We managed to complete enough contracts to work our way up to Journeyman rank. Life was going pretty well for us until…

One Morndas we had gone up to the Imperial City to watch an arena fight. After the fight we made our way to the market district, and were trying to decide where to eat. We settled on The Feed Bag, the food was good we ate ham, potatoes, and some cheese. Unfortunately for us we discovered that we didn't have enough money to pay for the food we had ordered. Leonde got it in his head that we should try to sneak out. As we made our way to the door Delos Fandas, the publican caught us and called for the guards. We were arrested and thrown into the Imperial City Prison for a month.

When we got to the prison we discovered that due to overcrowding we had to be placed in the same cell due to overcrowding. We were put in a cell across from some stupid dunmer named Valen Dreth, who constantly taunted us. One morning I woke up to find Dreth taunting us once again, but I also heard the clanking of armor and voices that did not sound like Imperial guards from the sounds of them, but that didn't stop Dreth from opening his big mouth.

"Look, the guards are coming…for you! HAHAHA!" he said

_Stupid elf, the first chance I get I'm going to kill him._ I thought. The voices were getting closer.

Baurus lock that door behind us." said a female voice.

"Yessir" Replied a male voice.

"My sons…They're dead aren't they" said a regal-sounding voice.

"We don't know that sire, the messenger only said they were attacked." replied the female.

I quickly woke up my two brothers, although Leonde didn't wake up until I kicked him.

"No, they're dead. I know it" said the regal voice.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." said the female, then she came to our cell. She was wearing gold and blue armor.

"What're these prisoners doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits."

"Usual mix up with the watch. I…" said Baurus.

"Never mind" the female replied, "get that gate open. Stand back prisoners. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." We did as she said and moved to the back of the cell. Then she opened the gate and a man in exquisite robes along with a third guard walked into the cell with them. I realized then who these people were.

"These are the Blades, the Emperor's personal guard." I said.

"No…" replied Stenar.

"Yes." said Leonde.

The Emperor then did something unexpected, he walked right up to us and said "You… I've seen you. Let me see your faces." He moved closer. "You are the ones from my dreams. Then the stars were right and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

"What's going on?" asked Leonde.

The Emperor replied "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city through a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell. Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet, as for what you have done…it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"Please sire, we must keep moving." Said the female Blade. She then pressed on a brick and part of the wall opened up to reveal a secret passage. The Blades and the Emperor then proceeded through the doorway into the escape route.

"Do we follow them?" I asked.

"What do you think?" came the sarcastic reply from Stenar.

"Yes, we have a chance to get out of here. I say we take it." said Leonde.

"Then I guess it's settled" I said, "We take the escape route."

We followed the Blades down the cave-like corridor, making sure to remain undetected. We came to an area filled with pillars and a gate near the far end. Suddenly, the Blades were ambushed by men wearing dark red robes, and conjured armor. The assassins were defeated but not before the female Blade was slain. We waited for the Blades and the Emperor to continue on before searching the Blades' dead body and retrieving a katana, short sword, and torch. I took the katana, Stenar took the short sword, and Leonde was forced to take the torch.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Light our way." replied Stenar.

"Or you could club any enemies we encounter with it." I offered.

"Ha ha, funny." was Leonde's only response. Then a section of the wall collapsed and a rat emerged from the hole, and started to make its way towards us, then it squeaked and leaped towards Stenar who quickly drew his sword and killed it.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know they jump like that." Stenar said.

Ignoring him I said "Looks like that gate's locked, we should head through that hole and see where it leads."

"Agreed." added Leonde.

So, we went through the hole into a cave-like room with a dead goblin near the exit and a skeleton leaning up against the wall, in the skeleton's hand was a bow and a quiver of arrows was on his back. Leonde walked over and picked up the bow and arrows.

"Good, I finally have something to protect myself now." He said.

We walked out of that room through an old wooden door and into another room that contained only a couple of rats, which were dispatched of easily. After that we proceeded down a corridor on one side of the room, then two rats rounded the corner as well as a zombie.

"Hold on, I've got this." said Leonde. He knocked an arrow, drew back the bowstring, and fired striking one rat. He repeated the process for the second rat, and then shot a third arrow into the zombie's mouth.

We continued down the corridor, and through another wooden door. On the other side was a goblin that had its back toward us.

"I"ll take this one." I said. I withdrew the katana from its sheath, snuck around until I was behind the goblin and then ran it through with the katana. I motioned for the others to follow me. We turned the corner to find another goblin, this one had spotted us and was charging in our direction. It tried to attack me by swinging its shortsword sideways. I parried the blow, which knocked the blade out of its hand and brought the katana across the goblins throat, spraying its blood over the walls, myself, and the floor.

"Ugh, disgusting." I said.

"Yeah, well you can clean yourself up later" said Stenar, "right now we need to keep moving."

We moved on, killing goblins whenever we came across them. Soon we came across the secret passageway once again. The emperor and his guards were in this room. They were under attack by assassins, but the assassins were quickly dispatched. As we approached the unidentified guard said "Dammit, it's those prisoners again! Kill them, they might be working with the assassins!".

"No, they are not with them." said the Emperor, "They can help us. They must help us." Then he approached us and said "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain. Listen, you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"The Nine guide and protect us." I said

"I've served the Nine and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens" said the Emperor, "the skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire and everyone a sign. I know these stars well and I wonder, which sign marked your births?"

"The warrior marked our births." said Leonde.

" The signs I read show the end of my path." Said the Emperor, " My death, a necessary end will come when it will come. However your stars are not mine, and today the warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades. Many men know of their doom, but not the hour. I am blessed to know the hour of my death, to face my apportioned fate then fall."

"Where do we go now?" asked Stenar

The Emperor replied "I go to my grave, a tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me for a while, then we must part."

"Then let's continue on." said Leonde.

We proceeded down a set of stairs into another section of the passageway. In this section, the assassins had once again set up an ambush. They sprang from behind pillars and rushed towards our group. We formed a protective semicircle around the Emperor. Leonde shot an arrow between the eyes of one assassin, Stenar stabbed one in the chest, and I ran one through the stomach with my katana and ended him by stabbing him in the chest. The Blades managed to kill the rest, and we continued on. In the next area the unidentified Blade tried to open a gate on the right side of the room.

"Dammit the gate is barred from the other side! A trap!" He yelled.

"What about that side passage over there?" suggested Baurus, indicating a passageway on the north west side of the room.

"Worth a try" said the other Blade, "let's go."

The sixof us went into the passageway, only to discover that it was a dead end.

"It's a dead end" said Baurus, "What's your call sire?"

"They're behind us!" cried the other Blade "Wait her sire."

"Wait here with the emperor, guard him with your lives." said Baurus, and then the Blades charged out of the room to meet the approaching threat.

"I can go no further" said the Emperor, "you four must stand against the prince of destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take the amulet to Jauffre, only he knows where to find my last son. Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion." As soon as he said that, a door opened behind him and an assassin jumped out and stabbed the Emperor in the chest, and he fell to the floor. Dead.


	2. Kvatch

"Strangers, you chose a bad day to take up the cause of the Septims." Said the assassin. That was the last thing he said before Leonde shot him between the eyes with an arrow. Moments later Baurus ran in and saw the emperor's dead body.

"No, by Talos no." He said, and then turned to us. "We have failed. The Blades are supposed to protect the Emperor, but now he and both his heirs are dead. Where is the Amulet of Kings? I did not find it on the emperors body."

"He gave it to us." Said Stenar.

"Strange." Said Baurus, "He saw something in the three of you. He trusted you. I have heard it said that those of the dragon blood can see more than lesser men."

"What makes the Amulet of Kings so important?" asked Leonde.

"The amulet is the sacred symbol of the empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The amulet has a vast amount of power. So much so that only a member of the Septim bloodline can wear it. Did he say why he gave it to you?"

"He asked us to deliver it to Jauffre." I replied

"He said that? Why?" asked Baurus.

"There is another heir." said Leonde.

"Nothing I've ever heard of, but Jauffre would know. He is the grandmaster of my order. He lives as a monk at Weynon Priory near Chorrol" said Baurus.

"How do we get there?" I aksed

"First you will have to get out of here" said Baurus, "Through that door must be an exit to the sewers. Here you'll need this key to open the door." He handed me the key to the door. "I'll stay here to guard the emperor's body and ensure you are not followed."

At that, we left the room and entered the sewers. In the sewers we fought off rats, goblins, and the occasional mudcrab. We had to shield our eyes from the sunlight as we exited the sewers.

"Well, let's get the amulet to Weynon Priory." said Leonde.

It took us a couple of days to reach the priory. We slept mostly in bandit camps by 'convincing' the current occupants to 'leave'. Once we reached the priory, we walked inside and were greeted by one of the monks.

"Greetings, I'm Prior Maborel. How may I assist you?"

"We need to speak to Jauffre." said Stenar.

"Certainly, he should be in the library, it's just up the stairs and to the right."

So, up the stairs we went. We came upon a man dressed in a monk's robe sitting at a desk. When we approached him Leonde said "We're looking for brother Jauffre."

The man looked up from his desk and said "I am Jauffre. What do you need?"

"Brother Jauffre" I said, "we have brought you the Amulet of Kings." Jauffre was shocked.

"This cannot be" he said "no one but the emperor is permitted to handle the amulet, let me see it." Once I handed him the amulet he said "By the Nine! This is the Amulet of Kings." He then asked us who we were, and how we obtained the amulet. We told him the emperor's last words and he said "As unlikely as your account sounds, I believe you. Only the destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me with the amulet." When we told him of what the emperor said about closing the jaws of Oblivion, Jauffre responded by saying "His meaning is unclear to me as well. Perhaps he sensed a threat from Oblivion. Mehrunes Dagon is the daedric prince of destruction, but our mortal world has always been protected by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion possibly threaten us then?" asked Stenar. Jauffre then said that only the emperor's understood the coronation rituals, and that St. Alessia received it from the gods. He also explained that when an emperor is crowned they use the amulet to light the dragonfires at the Temple of the One.

"With no emperor and no heir to the crown, The dragonfires will be dark for the first time in centuries."

"The emperor mentioned that you may know about another of his?" Leonde asked.

"Oh my, yes. How could I have forgotten?" said Jauffre, "His name is Martin, he preaches at the chapel of Akatosh in the city of Kvatch. You must go and find him at once as I fear that the enemy may be aware of his existence. Also, let me know if there is anything you need."

"Well…" I said, "we could use some armor and some weapons."

"Certainly," said Jauffre, "I use the storeroom to your left to re-supply traveling Blades." He walked over to a door, and unlocked it. Inside, we saw that it was lined from floor to ceiling with weapons and armor. We chose heavy steel armor over the light or "fluffy" armor types. For weapons I chose a silver long sword, a shield, and a bow and arrows. Stenar chose a steel battle axe and Leonde just chose a bow and arrows.

"Afraid of getting up close and personal?" I asked him.

"No, it's just that I can't find a blade I like here." He responded.

"Fair enough."

We went down the stairs, and were met by Prior Maborel.

"I know you are on an important mission, if you need horse take the ones from the stables."

"That is a generous offer, thank you." replied Stenar.

Outside the priory we started too head to the stables when we heard someone call our names. We turned around too see a teenage boy who stood about six feet tall, with piercing green eyes and clad in iron armor with a shield and iron long sword on his hip.

"Andreus!" I called, "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming back from doing some duties for Modryn Oreyn." He replied , "Did you three get released already?"

"You could say that." Leonde said. We then went on to talk about the emperor's death, and our trip to Kvatch while avoiding talking about the Amulet of Kings.

"I would be honored if you allowed me too accompany you on this quest of yours." Andreus said. We gladly allowed him to join us.

"Never let it be said that a Dergius ever allowed the chance of adventure to pass them by. At that we headed to the stables and retrieved horses for ourselves. Since the horses did not have names we decided to name them. I named mine Almidon, Stenar's horse was called Asgard, Leonde named his horse Rialta and Andreus called his horse Joven. We then rode off towards Kvatch.

Upon arriving at Kvatch, or at least what was left of it we saw that smoke was billowing from the city. Its buildings had been destroyed, and sections of its walls were nothing more than piles of rubble. While we walked up the path towards the city gates an altmer ran past us screaming about how this was "just the beginning" and that "we're all doomed." We continued walking until we reached a refugee camp. One of the refugees approached us and introduced himself as Athrelor.

"Best turn around and run strangers, while there's still time." He said

"Run? From what?" Andreus asked.

"Gods' blood. You don't know do you?Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself! There was a huge creature…something out of a nightmare…came right over the walls…blasting fire. They swarmed around it…killing…"

"The whole city can't be destroyed." I said.

"Go and see for yourself. There's nothing left, the city is gone."

"How did you escape?"

"It was Savlian Matius. He and some of the other guards cut their way out right through the main gate, but there are still people trapped in there. I don't think there is much we can do for them."

"We'll see about that." With this new information we ran all of the way up the hill. At the top we saw a few Kvatch guards staring at a large portal that was directly in front of the city gates. Only one thought ran through our minds: how do we close this thing?


End file.
